I'm Not Okay I Promise
by IMNOTOFUCKINGKAY
Summary: Frankie is new to school. He finds a broken boy called Gerard. Frank is just beginning to learn about the school and Gee when he has to run from Gee's bully.


**Authors note.**

**I know the real age difference between Gerard and Frank. But I've changed it to fit my story :)  
>Sorry if it seems quite crap.. Only my first fanfiction. <strong>

CHAPTER ONE

-GERARD-

I walked slowly up the corridor, taking short steps. Taking as much time as possible to reach my next class.  
>People shoved past me, not caring if the knocked a book out my hand or whatever. If I was to slow down even more, people scowled at me. It sucked really, but I just gave up trying to impress people. It hurt that people disliked me, but I had no hope of ever making real friends here. Purely because no one gave a fuck.<br>I wanted to make friends here, I had tried.. I tried out for a school show, but after um.. an incedent. Everybody just turned to dislike me.  
>It wasn't the 'oh I'll ignore Gerard because I dislike him' shit I was getting, It was the 'Whenever I pass him I will push him and call him names' shit.<br>I get bullied. Really badly. And I want to do something about it, but everytime I'm about to say something, I get all weak and stuff.  
>I get called names like gayboy, emo kid, faggot etc..<br>It HURTS. That people pick on you because of your apperance.  
>I've always had pale skin, scruffy hair, (doesn't help that it gets died jet black every month) and I'm not exactly skinny, but I'm not fat. And I get made fun of for this.<p>

I stopped and leaned against a locker, thinking about ditching but then I hear Kevin shouting "Hey faggot!"  
>I didn't have to look behind me to know he was sneering at me. I felt my heart accelarate. I decided to ignore him and I started to walk.<br>"Don't ignore me!" He was getting closer.  
>I keep on walking. Breathing heavily, getting scared.<br>The corridors are almost empty now. And I began to sweat.  
>A hand grabed my wrist and spin me around with such force that I lost my balance and stumbled over onto the floor. Oh god, he was going to hit me.<br>"I said don't ignore me faggot boy!"  
>I shrugged my shoulders. Hoping he would think I was helpless and feel sorry for me, maybe leave me alone.<br>God. I should know better.  
>"What you doing that for? Eh?"<br>I knew if I shrugged my shoulders again, I'd definatly get hit. So I just stared at the floor, avoiding eye contact.  
>"Aww, little emo to depressed to talk?"<br>I just kept staring at the floor, tears threatening to fall. I took a deep breath and tried to stand up.  
>Kevin lifted his giant hand, and brought it down so it colided with my stomach.<br>Tears filled my eyes as I doubled over in pain. I felt another blow on my right arm. Leaving it dead and limp.  
>I stood for another blow and then I fell to the stone cold floor.<br>The hits just kept on coming.  
>I put my arm up to defend myself, but I knew it was no use. Tears were now streaming down my face, not that I felt where the hits where anymore, I was in to much pain to care about where he was hitting me, until I felt another blow in the stomach, leaving me winded.<br>"I'll be back tomrrow. Or hopefully you'll get a noose and hang yourself little deathboy." I heard him say.  
>I felt more hot tears warm my cheeks.<br>I really don't understand how people can be so fucking mean. I mean, c'mon, It wasn't like I was doing anything to provoke them? I kept to myself all the time. I never bugged no one, and when I got the wrong answers in class, people just ignored me. So I really don't understand why I'm getting this.  
>It fucking KILLS ME that people wouldn't care if I died. They wouldn't care if I slit my throat. Or if I hung myself. No one actually wants me here!<p>

I must've lay there for about ten minutes. in agony, Thinking about what I was gonna do next, when I felt a nudge on my arm, I wince and cringe away from the contact.  
>I feel somebody put their arm around me to help me up. I start to get up, clinging to the lockers.<br>I mumbled a rough 'thanks' It sounded strange, considering I'm not used to hearing the sound of my own voice.  
>"No problem." Said another voice. It sounded masculine. Deep. Smooth.<br>"Who did this to you?" They asked.  
>"Doesn't matter, it's fine, okay? You should probably leave me alone now." I say, not daring to look at their face.<br>"I can't, I have no idea where to go, I was looking for someone to help me but then I saw you and..well... Y'know." They said.  
>They sounded nice enough, but if they didn't know their way around, then they were most likely new, which also means that the student body will warp them into the same as they all are, and hate me.<br>So there was no point at looking at this guy. It would just make me remember that he was the first person who had talked to me in years.  
>"Well you need to find someone else, you don't want to be seen with me." I just kept looking at the floor.<br>"And how not?" The person asked.  
>"Where d'you need to be?" Purposly avoiding the question.<br>"Miss Campbells, in guy answered.  
>"Yeah, she's in the English department, just follow me, I should be in that class too." I said with a grimace.<br>Great, Just great, he was in my English? Faboulas.  
><em>Hey, don't sound so ungreatful. At least he's talking to you!<em> Whispered my conscience  
>FUCK OFF. I thought to myself.<br>This was what it's like to be me, I talk to myself. Alot. My head is my best friend, and my worst enemy.  
>"Oh, great." I could hear the smile in his voice. "My name's Frank by the way, Frank 's your name?"<br>Shit.  
>"Oh, hi Frank, I'm Gerard." I say awkwardly, still staring at the floor.<br>I saw that Frank reached out his hand as if to shake mine, I hesitated, but I lifted my arm and met his.  
>I wanted to cringe away from the touch. I didn't want him to touch me again. I hated it when people touched me, I don't mean when people push past me and stuff, I mean when they purposely want to touch me.<br>I always think that they want to inflict damage upon me.  
>Of course, I knew Frank wouldn't do that, yet. But I'm so used to the bullies, I just hate it when people touch me.<br>"Who did this to you?"  
>I started a fake coughing fit to make it sound like I didn't hear. I knew he wasn't fooled. But he let it go.<br>"So I take it you're fifteen too?" He asked.  
>"Yeah." I said shortly.<br>"Hey." He said to me. "Stop looking at the floor, I'm not going to bite you ya know?"  
>I guess I have no choice.<br>I knew he was a smaller than me, not by much, but still smaller. I looked down a little and saw what Frank looked like.  
>He isn't half bad to be honest.. actually, to be <em>really<em> honest, he's hot. He has really nice hasel eyes. They're the first feature I look at. He has a cute nose and a small mouth. His hair's a mess. It stoped just before his eyes and it came a little past his ears. It honestly looked like it hadn't been brushed, like it had been teased. But the look suited him. His body was muscular, sort of.  
>He was wearing a Guns n Roses T-shirt with black skinny jeans and Vans.<br>Wow he was hot.  
>Oh god, I just noticed, he has thick eyeliner below his eyes. Making his eyes stand out. He was everything I wanted to look like.<br>"Yeah sorry.. I'm not used to.. people."_ Gerard shh! _  
>"Not used to people?" Questioned Frank.<br>"Yeah.. Not alot of people talk to me.. cause I'm really uncool and stuff.. They hate me.." _Gerard, shut up!  
><em>"Well you seem alright to me." Frank said.  
>"Thanks.. me too. Well not me..but you.. ugh, you know what I mean don't you?" <em>I will fucking shoot you if you don't stop talking.<br>_"Yeah, but we better start heading? Class started like.. ten minutes ago." He said.  
>"Oh, shit, Sorry! Forgot." I fake laughed. "This way."<br>I feel so fucking intimidated right now.  
>We started walking to the end of the corridor to head up the stairs.<br>"Hey, you never answered my question, who did this to you?" Frank asked again.  
>Guess he wasn't letting it go. This boy may be hot, but asked to much damn questions.<br>"Kevin." I said simply.  
>"Oh okay."<br>I sounded kind of blunt so I guess Frank took that as a hint, since he didn't push me for more information.  
>I pushed open the staircase door to walk up stairs. Up one flight, two flights, three flights. We were just about to go up the forth when Frank asked "What's it like in that class, are the people nice?"<br>"They're nice to the people in their clique. Otherwise, you're fucked." I said.  
>I turned to look at Frank and he looked concerned.<br>"Oh no, don't worry, you're fucked if you like.. got kicked out of your old clique.. No one will want you then. But new kids have the advantage. You get the chance to choose who you want to be with. But mind you.. looking like you do, Everyone will want you." _-shoots self-  
><em>Did I just tell him he was hot? Not in so many words..but still told him he was hot. Oh god.  
>"Umm... Is that a good thing?" Frank laughed.<br>"In a way. You'll see for yourself. But if you choose to hang out with me.. then.. it's social suicide, No one will speak to you."  
>"okay." Frank looked upset.<br>"Just see what it's like it the class, okay?" I said while I continued up the last flight.  
>"Kay."<p>

-FRANK-

"Kay." I said.  
>Wow, this guy really seemed like he didn't like me. Yeah, he seemed cool but he just doesn't want to talk to me, I can tell.<br>We were now on the top landing so Gerard pushed the door open and held it for me.  
>He started walking down the corridor, I couldn't help but like the way his ass moved. I mean, c'mon. He has a nice ass.<br>But he was walking funny, man, I bet his stomach really hurt, I mean, I saw what that Kevin boy did, Everything. I just didn't tell him that.  
>We stoped outside a class room, it was silent inside.<br>"After being in this class, I understand if you never talk to me again." Gerard said, full of seriousness.  
>I looked at his face and saw some kind of hurt in his eyes. Those brown eyes. Half of which were buried in his black hair.<br>"We'll see." I smiled.  
>"Ready?"<br>"Ready."  
>He pushed the handle down on the door and walked into the classroom.<p>

The beady eyed teacher looked at him, eyebrows raised.  
>"Sorry. New kid." Gerard said before striding to the very back of the classroom to sit by the open window.<br>The plumpish teacher looked at me, running her eyes over me.  
>"Thankyou for bringing him Mr you're Frank?" She asked me, with a distant voice.<br>"Yeah." I said nervously. I could feel the eyes of all the students looking at me. I didn't dare to look at them. But I could see from the corner of my eye that Gerard was the only one not looking at me.  
>"Well the only seat is at the back, next to Gerard." The teacher smiled. It looked kind of apologetic. "Go sit up there and I'll explain what we're doing after I've finished talking."<br>I started to walk and whispers erupted. I caught a few as I walked.  
>"Oh god, he's so cute!"<br>"He's _mine_."  
>"He likes Guns n Roses? Legend."<br>"To bad he has the same style as gay boy. They'll probably end up being friends."  
>"<em>I <em>won't let that happen silly."  
>I guess people liked me. Gerard was right, looking like I do.<br>I reached the table by the window and sat next to him. Most of the class were looking at me, the rest were glaring at him.  
>He just kept his head down. I saw that he was drawing. He was drawing a cartoon strip. It looked alright, he was an alright drawer.<br>"Guys, this way-" The teacher resumed what she was rambling on about before I entered.  
>I was still looking at Gerards comic. I couldn't see what was written, I could only see facial expressions.<br>"Hey." I decided that I wanted to start a conversation with this boy. See what he was really like.  
>"Hi."<br>"Are you okay?  
>"I guess."<br>"Look, I can already see that these guys don't like you, but I'm not like them, I wan't to get to know you. I'm not wanting to tease you, or hurt you, hell, I don't even wanna punch you. So give me a shot?"  
>Hopefully what I'd just said would make Gerard see that I really didn't want to make him feel like shit, like I gathered these people like to do.<br>"I'm sorry, but I said out there, I'm not good with people. I don't know how to handle you." Gerard has a grimace on his face.  
>"Get to know me and find out?" I smiled.<br>"Yeah sure sure."  
>The teacher stopped talking and the class started talking. There were two girls infront of me, one of which, turned round to look at me. She was hella pretty, but with all that make-up, it made her look kinda fake.<br>"Haaaay, Frank right? I'm Lucy, I heard what you were just saying to fag- Gerard. And I was wondering, what on earth would make you want to hang out with a boy like him?" She smiled. God, her voice was so high pitched. Even though she was whispering, I know Gerard can hear.  
>"He seems cool." I said.<br>"Cool? Gerard? AHAHAHAHA. You're funny Frankie." She started twisting and playing with her hair. "He's not cool, um... Why don't you hang out with us? Me, Jennifer here and those three guys over there?" Pointing to the front of the classroom. "We're _much_ cooler than that." Jerking her head towards Gerard.  
>What? I really wanted to punch this bitch in the face.<br>"Not interested, sorry. And my name isn't Frankie."  
>"Oh c'mon, please?" I noticed Lucy had been getting closer to me, Her chair was now facing me and her elbow was on my side of the desk. Her face was about twelve inches from mine.<br>"I said, I'm not interested."  
>"Oh, hard to get are we? Mmm." She edged a little closer to me. "C'mon, get to know me? I don't bite, Unless you ask." She probably thought her voice sounded sexy, because she then licked her lips and bit down on them.<br>"I'm not hard to get, I just don't want to hang around with fake people. And don't insult Gerard cause he's real. Now piss off, oh yeah, sorry, Please?" I glared at her and pushed her elbows of the desk.  
>She scowled at me and turned round.<br>I looked over to Gerard and saw that he was smiling at the situation.  
>"Smiling for?" I asked.<br>"Nobody says no to her, she's the biggest hoe here, she's fifteen and been pregnant twice. One miscarried and one Abortion." he said.  
>Is he fucking serious? Bloody hell.<br>"Wow."  
>"yeah, I know.."<br>The teacher then waddled over and spoke to me about the work and then left me alone.  
>For the rest of that period, me and Gerard were talking about all the things we were into.<br>Music, style, and we never agree with the media, we think politics is bullshit.  
>He was a very insecure person, he said he hated the way he looked. I don't understand why though, he's really cute.<br>The bull rung to indicate the end of class. Crap, what if Gerard wasn't in my next class? How would I find it?  
>"What've you got next?" I asked.<br>"Lunch, Frank. We have lunch." Gerard smile.  
>"Oh." I said a little embarrassed. My old school had four periods then lunch, this school has three. "Where are we going?"<br>"We?" asked Gerard.  
>"Oh, sorry.. I'll go find someone else." I said, Did he want me near him?<br>"No! I'm not used to hanging around with people, that came out wrong. I'm sorry." he said.  
>Was that his excuse for everything? I mean.. it's okay if it is.. but that's a bit worrying.<br>"Oh, it's okay." I smiled.  
>"Um.. we can go into town or to the cafeteria." suggested Gerard.<br>"Anwhere else?"  
>"Umm.. My place? It's like two minutes away.."<br>"Okay, sure." His place?

We walked out of the classroom and waited until the corridors were empty and started to make our way out of the school.  
>I think I've made a friend.. I don't care that he was like.. the most un-popular person in the school. He was really cool. I liked him. And I think he might like me too. Well he talked to me like he did.<br>At the bottom of the stairs Gerard stopped so suddenly. I was about to question him, when he looked at me, as if begging for me to stay quiet.  
>Kevin was at the bottom of the stairs, back to us. Talking to a female teacher.<br>We slowly backed up the stairs and turned to the other flight, blocking him from site, making no noise. I swear I could hear Gerards heart. He started sweating too.  
>We heard the clack of heels against floor, a door opening and then shutting.<br>"I know you're there. Don't even try to run. You'll just make me want to hit you harder." We heard Kevin say.  
>We silently decided we'd take this risk and run, we scrambled up the stairs, not caring to be quiet.<br>"Will you ever learn?" We heard thumps coming up the stairs.  
>Gerard panicked, opened the corridor door and ran onto the second floor. Running so fast that if he lost his balance, he'd faceplant the floor. Though me being reckless, mimicked him.<br>We still heard thumps behind us, I knew we were going to lose this. Because Kevin was only about ten feet behind me.  
>I couldn't stop sweating and I was running out of breath really fast. Gerard wasn't, I supposed he was used to this.<br>At the end of the corridor there was big fire doors, which were heavy, but Gerard still got them open without losing much speed.  
>I watched him jump completely down the next set of stairs. I was impressed, but I wasn't comfortable jumping from there. I skipped about five and then took a big jump.<br>Me and him ran out of the door on the first floor that lead outside. Gee ran to the left, I guess that was the direction of his house..  
>So I followed him, by this time we were out of school boundaries, and Kevin was still behind us. I don't understand what fun he got out of this.. Just then I suddenly felt someone grab me from behind.<p> 


End file.
